Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Heart of Dusk
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Sequel to: Where are they? Harmony Fahrenheit is the fifth apprentice of the Keyblade Master Eraqus, along with Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Vanitas. Only her perfect life is torn apart by Master Xehanort. She is plunged into the clash between the forces of light, and the powers of darkness as the final piece of the X-Blade. Ventus x OC X Vanitas, Terra x Aqua. 3rd in The Balance Saga
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Authoress….

Alright people! So this the first official chapter in the game series. I'm writing the games chronologically, so I'm starting off with **Birth By Sleep, Heart of Dusk….**

And for the record, I do know that in the game Vanitas is actually one of the main villains. But for all of my story lines to work, he can't be one. Xehanort's main co-conspirator has already been predetermined.

I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series. That right belongs solely to Square Enix and Disney. I DO however, claim the rights to any and all OC's that appear.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Most of you don't know me, heck, most don't even know _I_ exist. _

_But I know them. _

_I know them better than themselves in some cases…._

_Who am I?_

_My identity is a closely guarded secret, one that has ever remained between myself, the Lifestream, and a few immensely trusted individuals._

_I am the writer, the dictator of fate, the mother of the Lifestream. _

_I am_ The Authoress_. _

_But this story isn't about me, heck, I only appear once or twice through out the entire plot!_

_This story is theirs. I only recorded it. _

_This story, is about some of the greatest heroes of light…._

_The only group of people, in all my millenniums of existence, that never had a set path, or per-determined destiny…._

_The _Defenders of Kingdom Heart_…._

_I guess I better start from the beginning…._

_The start of it all. A story you know well as, Birth By Sleep, Heart of Dusk..._

* * *

How's that for a start?

More to come soon…

Freerunner out for now….


	2. Harmony's Dream

Chapter One: Harmony's Dream

Alright! The story is out and off on a roll!

I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters. They belong to Square Enix, and Disney. I DO however, own any and all OC's that appear…

On to the story!

* * *

S_parks floated, decorating a navy blue sky. Golden silver words appeared…._

_**Square Enix**_

_they disappeared as more words appeared in a small whirlwind, glowing as they formed the words_

_**Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Birth By Sleep**_

_**Heart of Dusk**_

_Everything went black, then showed five figures. Two girls, and three boys, as they watched the night sky on the bluff of a mountain. The tallest of them, a boy with brown hair, was standing while the others sat on the edge. A shooting star streaks across the sky. Everything goes black again to show a pair of boots walking towards five keyblades in an unknown world. It fades to black, showing one of the girls who has medium length blue hair, nodding towards a younger boy with windswept blonde hair. The blonde then turns to smile at the girl, with long red and navy hair held back by a headband, to his left, and she turns to smile at the raven haired boy next to her._

_Five armor clad figures step forward, each with a keyblade in hand. It goes back to the five on the bluff, then flashes back and forth between the two, until everything fades to black…._

_**Oh!**_

_The tallest, Terra, runs towards two figures in front of them. The figure not clad in armor, Xehanort, summons a rock pillar, sending Terra flying back and lifting Both Xehanort and his partner, a man in bloody grey armor, Phobius, into the sky. Then the picture switched, reveling the blue haired girl, Aqua, wielding her Keyblade, Rainfell, locked in battle against Terra, who was wielding his Keyblade, Earthshaker. They dashed at each other, clashing in a test of wills, until the red and navy haired girl slashes at both of them._

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_White flashed across the screen, before fading slightly to show the blond boy, Ventus, before showing the red and navy haired girl, Harmony Fahrenheit. She is was dressed in a dark navy shirt, with sleeves that reached half way down her biceps. Her shirt was decorated with black swirling designs that were styled into angel wings. Two black straps crossed her chest. Her black pants reached to her mid calf, and were held up with a silvery metallic belt. Her shoes reached slightly above her ankles, and were made of navy metal, trimmed with silver with black swirl marks. On her right wrist was a silver cuff, with the Mark of Mastery insignia clipped onto it. On her left wrist was a navy, black, and sliver armor gauntlet. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands, while a black headband held her waist length hair out of her face. The picture flashed again to show the black haired boy, Vanitas. He was dressed in a long sleeved blood red turtleneck and black pants. Two black straps crossed over his chest, while the Mark of Mastery insignia hung from a silver chain around his neck. Overtop all of this, he wore an ankle length black trench coat, trimmed with blood red, with sliver thorn-like markings. On his left shoulder he wore a section of armor, much like Ventus', except in red, sliver, and black. On his feet were black, red, and sliver trimmed metal shoes._

_**Lately, you're all I need**_

_**Oh no.**_

_The three of them turn as a door opens, revealing Xehanort and Phobius. Xehanort dissappears along with Harmony, as Phobius holds his hand out to Ventus and Vanitas. The picture then zooms in on his bloodstained helmet._

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

_Ventus and Vanitas stand there, each of them holding a shining blue sphere. They share a sad smile before dropping the orbs into the darkness below them. The spheres swirl around each other, combining and darkening into a navy color, before forming a Wayfinder of the same color. Four more form around it, then split into Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, and Harmony, Who face five different directions._

_"**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does this mean I have to meet your father?"**_

_The four Wayfinders shoot into the sky, forming five different lights. Forest green for Ventus, light blue for Aqua, orange for Terra, bright red for Vanitas, and navy blue for Harmony._

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No,**_

_The four lights formed the stained glass stations of the green for Snow White, the light blue for Cinderella, the orange for Aurora, the navy lightening into a purple for a red and purple haired girl, and the blood red lightening onto a bright pink for Kairi. Then the lights shot up again, returning to their original colors before forming the five stars on the Star Seeker Keyblade's keychain, before a gold light formed the crescent moon charm at the end._

_**I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

_The picture flashed back to the battle field, where the skys were now covered in dark gray storm clouds. Ven's arm was covered in ice as his helmet was grabbed by none other than Xehanort._

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_"**Please, oh baby, don't go-**_

_Xehanort gripped his helmet so hard that it cracked. Terra kneeled nearby, watching helplessly, his helmet broken exposing his mouth and lower face. Aqua was watching helplessly, her helmet missing to reveal her dirt covered face from her fight. Harmony and Vanitas were two busy facing off with Phobius to notice. Half of Harmony's helmet was shattered, while Vanitas' was missing altogether._

_**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight"**_

_Aqua's armor reverts back to her original clothes as Terra walks past her. She puts a hand up to her heart. Ven's eye light up with fear as Xehanort freezes him._

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_Terra races down a pure white hall as the darkness closes in behind him. The world flips to show Ventus and Vanitas, side by side, sprinting down a black hall, running from the light. They are swallowed by the light, only to reveal Aqua and Harmony, back to back with their hands over their hearts. It flashes back to reality, to show them kneeling next to the frozen Ventus, his face now visible from his shattered helmet._

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_Xehanort smirks as his left hand fills with darkness. He raises it, then shoots it into the sky. Everyone looks up as a light blue heart shaped moon appears. Harmony's eyes light up in horror and recognition as she mouths the words "Kingdom Heart..." _

_**Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_**Oh!**_

_Terra pulls off his helmet in anger, his bright blue eyes turning a cold golden amber. The ground fades away as Terra floats on his back, surrounded by other keyblades. His figure fades to become Aqua as she plunges headfirst into the emptiness. Her blue eyes open to see a red and green light._

_**O-o-oh!**_

_The light reveals Ven and Van, laying on their combined station. Two weapons, Kingdom Key and Soul Eater, crash into the glass, shattering it. Ven and Van fall lifelessly into the darkness. Their surroundings turn a dark blue as their figures aere surrounded by white light._

_**Oh, ooh!**_

_They become a falling star, which splits apart at the last second, revealing two figures sitting on a beach…._

_**Oh-h-h….**_

_It flashes back to Harmony as she holds up five Wayfinders, one bronze, one turquoise, one bright pink, and one royal purple. The fifth one was lined with gold, and had the Kingdom Heart symbol instead of the Mark of Mastery insignia. One petal was orange and black, another was light blue and bright pink, the third was forest green and bronze, the fourth was blood red and turquoise, while that last was navy blue, bright red, and royal purple. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood in a grassy field, the sky darkening above her as she gazed up at the stars. Five stars shoot across the sky as a purple gloved hand was placed on her shoulder. She looks up to see a young woman, with long light brown and royal purple hair, standing next to her. The familiar woman gives her a sad smile, then points back up at the sky, where five bright stars are now shining..._

* * *

Harmony shot up with a gasp, panting as she looked around her room in the Land of Departure. The walls were painted a calming navy, with various star charts tacked up in random spots. Her white bookshelf, filled with various books, stood opposite her white bed. She ran her fingers through her red and navy hair as her breathing calmed down. "Was that all a dream?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes found the window as a streak of light raced across the sky. She gasped, "A meteor shower!" she said excitedly, before she hopped off her bed and raced through her door.

* * *

How's that for a start?

A shout out to _ .7 _and _mysteryreader6626 _for being the first two to review!

As usual, rate, review, scream to the sky, tell everyone and everyone, shoot off rockets, shampoo a squirrel, and let me know what you think!

This has been Freerunner4427, over and out!


	3. The Last Night

Chapter** Two: The Last Night**

Alright, so I've planned on doing The Land of Departure in two parts. Some of the more major points of the plot I've planned on doing in multiple parts.

Thank you, _v.t.7 _for giving me a general idea of a good Vanitas' personality.

On to the story!

* * *

Harmony raced out of her room and down the hall, intent on waking up her two best friends, when she smacked straight into something, or someone.

"Ow." she groaned, rubbing her head. She looked up to meet the sky blue eyes of one of her biggest crushes, the windswept blond Ventus, who had just been on his way to wake her up. He smiled at her, and held out a hand to help her up.

"Sorry for that Harmony," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I thought you wouldn't be up yet."

"Tonight of all nights?" Harmony asked smiling at him. "You know as well as I do that the meteor showers only happen once a year. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She grinned and took off running, "Lets go wake up that sleepyhead twin of yours before we all miss it!"

Ven grinned as he raced her down the hall, aiming for his brother's room.

Harmony threw open Vanitas' door with a bang. Surprised Van shot up from a dead sleep into a defensive stance, then noticed Harmony laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny Harmony," He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now if your done laughing, get out so I can go back to sleep!"

"Oh come on Van," Harmony pleaded as he gently shoved he out the door. "You wouldn't want to miss the yearly meteor shower now would you?"

"That's tonight?!" Harmony hid a giggle at his reaction. Vanitas might seem a little cold, moody, and sadistic at times, but he really did have a heart of gold. Even if that gold happened to be black gold. She nodded at his disbelieving, halfhearted glare. "Then what are we standing here for?!" He grabbed her hand and raced down the corridor, passing a surprised Ventus along the way.

"Come on Ven!" Harmony yelled as she grabbed his shirt collar, dragging him with along.

* * *

_A giant castle, chained to the ground appears in the sky. _

_**The Land of Departure**_

* * *

The three of them raced out of the giant doors of the castle, ending up in the courtyard. Harmony looked up at the sky.

"We can't see much from here guys." she said, looking to the boys on either side of her. "If we get up a little higher though, we might be able to catch he show in time."

Both boy nodded, seeing the logic in her voice. They started down the stairs, and ran across the training fields, only to be confronted by the training targets.

Harmony looked over at the boys, who were both eagerly looking at the targets. At the looks they shot her, she sighed.

"Alright," she said, summoning her blade. "I guess we have a little time."

_Dusk Walker_, Harmony's keyblade, had a guard and shaft of pure gold. A golden crescent moon made up the teeth of the key, while a ribbon, that started as navy, before turning purple, and finally turning red when it connected to the handle, flowed out from the moon.

With a quick swing, Harmony slashed the target in two. She moved on to the next set of targets, a swinging set of targets that rotated when you hit them. The boys pulled out their blades as the targets started moving.

Ven's Keyblade, W_ayward Wind,_ was made of a strange bronze-like metal, with an odd backward facing handle that seemed fitted for his unique backhanded style. Van's keyblade was known as _Dark Matter, _and had an odd black swirled atom as a keychain. The guard was blocky, made from black ans sliver metal, while the blade was sharpend silver that ended in a point like a katanna. A section of odd swirled black metal made up the teeth.

Ven cast a small areo spell, launching himself a few feet forward. He came to a stop in a barrel roll, before slashing his targets apart. Van cast a magnet spell, drawing the targets to him, before he slashed them apart.

"What are we still fooling around here for?" Van called out as he raced up the path.

"Wow!" Ven gasped, as he looked up at the stars from their special spot on top of the cliff.

"This is always my favorite time of year." Harmony sighed as she watched the shooting stars streak across the sky.

Vanitas stared up at the sky with silent awe, his golden eyes lighting up in rare, unhidden, wonder.

"Why does this seem so…familiar?" Ven asked himself as he lay back.

"I don't know. It does seem somewhat…familiar..." Van trailed off, content to stare at the sky.

Harmony kept starring up at the stars as both boys fell asleep on either side of her. After a moment, she noticed their serene faces, and had to giggle. They both looked so cute when they were sleeping. She looked back as she heard soft footsteps behind her.

Aqua, the blue haired water mage, and Harmony's big sister figure, was softly sneaking up behind the boys. With a silent giggle, the eighteen year old raised a finger to her lips, signaling for Harmony to stay quite.

Grinning, Harmony stood up too, leaning over Van as both he and Ven woke up. The two boys started awake, looked up at the stars, then yawned, laying back down. Until they caught sight of the girls…

"Whoa!" both boys bolted up, and turned to look at the girls who were laughing at this point.

"Give us a break Aqua!" Ven started, pouting.

"You too Harmony!" Van joked, smirking at his friend.

"Ven, Van you hopeless sleepy heads, you know you should have at least brought a blanket." Aqua scolded.

"But did we dream that place up?" Ven asked, looking down at his hands.

"I don't think so," Van answered, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It felt like we'd been there before, looking up at the stars."

Aqua ruffled their hair, getting both of their attention. "Cept you've always lived here with us." She answered, a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah, we know." They answered, Ven with a smile, Van with a smirk, as they moved over to the ledge to watch the stars.

"Hey Aqua, Harmony?" Ven asked.

"Hm?"

"You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" he asked curiously. All three of the younger students looked to Aqua.

"Hm…. Well they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." A voice behind them said, making them turn to see Terra.

"Terra." Aqua and Harmony greeted.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" Harmony said, making him grin.

"As if I would miss out on this, our meteor shower night of all nights." He said, walking up to them. He looked up at the sky again. "Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own, and yours Har." He leaned up against a nearby bolder. "The light we see is their hearts, and it shines down on us like a million lanterns."

"Wow Terra," Van said smirking. "That was both smart, and poetic." He mused.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

Harmony laughed.

"What? I don't get it." Ven said, looking confused.

"The fact that Terra's more brains then brawn then he's let on?" Van asked, tilting his head as he smirked.

"Watch it!"

"The stars," Ven explained. "I don't get that part at all."

"In other words, they're just like you and Van, Ven." Terra explained.

"What does that mean?" Ven asked tilting his head in confusion. He got up and walked over to Terra, with Van not to far behind him. Aqua and Harmony watched them with small smiles.

"You'll find out some day, I'm sure." Terra reassured.

"But we wanna know now!" Ven and Van whined.

"You're too young to know now!"

"No far!"

"Quit treating us like kids!" Van growled.

Aqua and harmony couldn't hold back any longer. They both busted up laughing. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra demanded.

"We can't help it!" Aqua answered.

"You three would make the weirdest brothers!" Harmony finished. They all started laughing as they realized what the girls meant.

They stared up at the stars for a while, before Aqua realized something. "Oh yeah, Terra, you, Harmony, and I have our mark of mastery exam tomorrow." Aqua stood up, and dug into her back pocket. "I made us good luck charms!" She threw an orange wayfinder to Terra, a green one to Ven, a dark red one to Van, and a navy one to Harmony. All five charms were styled in the same way, but each was their own unique color.

"We get one too?" Ven asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course, one for each of us." Aqua said, holding her charm up.

"Thanks Aqua!" Harmony said as they held them out.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry charms shaped like them nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua looked down at hers for a moment. "You're supposed to make them with sea shells…but I did the best with what I had."

"Wow, really?" Harmony asked, her eyes going wide as she looked at the charm.

"Yeah." Aqua said smiling at her.

"Sometimes you're such girls." Terra joked, until they turned to him, mad expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?" they replied angrily, glaring a him. Ven and Van laughed at the scared look on Terra's face.

"So they aren't real good luck charms?" Ven asked, his expression turning sad.

"That's yet to be seen," Aqua replied. "But I did work a little magic on them."

"What kind of magic?" Van asked curiously.

Aqua smiled. "An unbreakable connection."

The five sat in silence, watching the stars. Ven, Van, and Harmony didn't notice Aqua and Terra get up until they heard them call out.

"We're going to head back." Terra yelled out as Aqua, Ven, and Van followed behind him.

"You coming Har?" Ven asked, looking back at the redhead. She shook her head.

"I'll be up in a few." she said, sending him a smile.

"Alright then, don't stay up to late!" Van said, shooting her a smirk.

"No worries!" She yelled back.

Harmony stayed out there for only a few more moments, gazing up at the night sky. "Why do I feel," She asked softly. "Like this is the last time I'm going to see these stars in a long time?" she pulled out her Wayfinder, studying it's navy depths for a moment before holding it to her heart. "Together, forever." she whispered.

* * *

"_That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars…."_

* * *

So, any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated!

So laugh, cry, scream it to the sky, rate and review, and tell me how I'm doing so far!

This has been Freerunner, over and out!


	4. The Mark of Mastery

**Chapter 3: The Mark of Mastery**

**Alright Finally! I'm up to the chapter I've been looking forward to the most! This is the true start of all the changes I want to make to the series.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own my Ocs. **

**Nuff procrastination, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Harmony was stiff as she stood between her two older friends. Nervous energy seeming to flow off of her in waves as they stood before the three masters.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus spoke. "Not one, not two, but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates. But this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy, Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All three of you may prevail, or none. But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort and Master Veronica, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark."

Sitting to Eraqus' left, was master Master Xehanort was old, with a white goatee and darkly tanned skin. As Harmony studied him, his amber eyes took on a sinister look that sent chills down her spine. Immediately she turned her gaze to Eraqus' right, and to the mysterious Master Veronica. She seemed young, younger then both of the other masters with the appearance of being in her early twenties. Her soft light brown shoulder length hair had brilliant royal purple streaks running through it and her piercing electric purple eyes seemed to look right through Harmony. When she noticed the younger student's gaze though, an almost familiar gentle light came into them, her odd gold pupils lighting up with mirth.

"I trust you are ready?" Eraqus asked, drawing Harmony's attention back to the present.

"Yes" Terra, Aqua, and Harmony replied at the same time.

Eraqus raised his keyblade, _Master Blade._ "Then let the examination begin!" with those words, his keyblade glowed with an obscure spell, and five balls of light appeared. Terra, Aqua, and Harmony drew their Keyblades and began to destroy them.

With critical eyes, Master Veronica watched as the three battled their way through two of the balls. Out of the corner of her eye, she watch Xehanort move his hand and the balls were engulfed in darkness. Eraqus' face showed his shock as two balls moved towards Ven and Van.

"Ven! Van!" Harmony cried.

The twins summoned their Keyblades, and with swift movements, destroyed the balls. "Don't worry about us!" Ven said, dropping into his stance.

Van nodded. "You three just focus on the exam!"

Terra, Aqua, and Harmony stood back to back. "But you two are in danger here! Go wait in your rooms!" Aqua yelled.

"No way!" They cried together. We've been looking forward to this-" Ven said.

"-seeing you three become masters!" Van continued. "There is no way in hell we're going to miss this now!"

"They can take care of themselves." Terra said. "They've been out there training just as hard as us."

Ven smiled and Van smirked. "Yeah!"

Aqua nodded. "Stay sharp you two!" she warned.

Harmony lept forward, slashing _Dusk Walker_ through a ball while firing a gravity spell at another, drawing it closer. "Dusk Slash!" she yelled, a dark navy light encasing her blade. The blade cut through the ball with little resistance, destroying it.

All five of them ran towards the final ball, destroying it together.

"That was unexpected..." Eraqus commented. "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one that I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua turned to face one another as Harmony took a few steps back to face them both. "Now, Terra, Aqua, and Harmony. The three of you will face each other in combat." Eraqus said. "Remember, there are no winners, only truths. For when equal powers clash, their true nature is revealed. Begin!"

Immediately, Terra and Aqua ran at each other, their blades clashing as each tried to gain the upper hand. Harmony stayed back, waiting for a decent opening to strike.

When Aqua flipped, avoiding Terra's swing, Harmony struck, locking blades with the young man. She twisted around as Aqua swung at her from behind, and cartwheeled out of the way of another swing towards her legs.

Terra jumped back as both girls blades almost grazed his face.

With narrowed eyes, he threw out his hand, preparing a spell, when his arm coated itself in darkness. With shocked eyes he looked at his hand, then ignored it as he saw his friends coming at him.

They clashed again, Harmony jumping out of the way as Terra and Aqua locked blades. They stood straining against each other before Harmony brought her blade down between them, breaking them apart.

"Enough!" Eraqus yelled. All three students froze and calmly walked over to stand before the three masters.

All three masters stood as they debated. After a moment, all three of them turned to the nervous students.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Eraqus began. "Terra, Aqua, Harmony, you all preformed commendably." All three of them relaxed slightly, smiling.

"However, only Aqua and Harmony have shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed in keeping the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time." As Xehanort got up to leave, Eraqus turned back to his students. "As our newest Keyblade Masters you both are entitled to some knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Eraqus left the room as well.

"Harmony." Master Veronica said, attracting the younger Master's attention. "In light of the power I have seen you display today, there are certain matters I must speak to you about." The redhead nodded, following the female master out the door.

"Hey..." Aqua began, turning to Terra.

Ven and Van ran towards them. "Terra, I'm sorry." Ven said sadly.

The darkness… Where did I come from?" Terra asked himself. "Sorry, but I need some time alone."

He left the room without looking back.

* * *

Xehanort was heading down the stairs where a man in dark gray armor was leaning against the wall, his helmet under his arm.

"What did you make of Ventus and Vanitas?" the older man asked.

"They are good, but not good enough." the man answered. "Someone needs to break both of them in."

"What about the girls?" Xehanort asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Well you won't do it here. I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort told him. "And with that accursed Master Veronica around, we can't risk being discovered now."

The man placed his helmet back on. "I know that." He said, his voice echoing a bit. "They just need a little incentive to leave home. And knowing Harmony, she'll follow them."

They started down the stairs in silence.

* * *

Ventus and Vanitas were hanging out in Ven's room. The blonde was laying on the bed swinging around the old wooden Keyblade Terra gave them, while the raven was leaning up against the wall, playing with a small ball of condensed darkness.

"I wonder what Master has against darkness." Vanitas asked. Ventus looked over at his brother in confusion. "I mean, I use it all the time, and it never seems to hurt me or bother him." Van explained.

"I know." Ventus said, watching his twin toss the ball up and down. "But the way you use it just doesn't seem dark." He told Van. "It's like the darkness is a part of you, it just comes naturally, Like light does to me." Ven summoned a small ball of light, and threw it at the dark ball. They clashed, mingled together for a moment, then dispersed.

The sound of a bell brought both teens to their feet and they ran to the door.

"Better hurry, Ventus, Vanitas…." Thy heard a dark voice say. They turned to see a masked man in bloody gray armor leaning against the dresser.

"Huh? Who are you?" The twins asked together.

"Or you'll never see Terra again." The man finished.

"What? Get real! We can see Terra any time we want." The brothers said.

"Like right about now?" the man scoffed. "He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up…." they felt the man's gaze as his helmet turned to look at them. "He'll be a different person."

"Look-whoever you are- you don't know the first thing about Terra." Ventus said.

"The three of us will always be a team." Vanitas said as both boys dropped into a battle stance. "Trying to pick a fight or what?"

The man scoffed again. "Oh grow up." He said moving forward. "Is this what you call friendship? You'll never learn the truth if you don't go out there and find it yourself." The three of them stared at each other. "Please, what could you two possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but whats in your tiny world?"

"C'mon Ven, we don't need to listen to this joker anymore." Van said, sneering at the man. He twins turned, about to leave the room.

"And what if told you that Harmony was in trouble?" The man called out. The twins froze, and turned as one to glare at the man. "Ah, now I've got your attention." He chuckled, and the cold sound sent ice down the backs of both boys. "Your little girlfriend is much more than she seems."

"You don't know anything about her!" Both boys growled. The man held in a laugh.

"You'll never know if you're stuck here!" The man said, before he opened a portal and walked in. Vanitas lunged at him as he disappeared, landing on the floor.

They ran out of the room, running into Harmony on the way out.

"Whoa guys, what's going on?" She asked, seeing the look in their eyes.

"Terra's leaving!" Ven called out to her as they raced past. Harmony's eyes widened in shock before she raced after them.

All three of them ran outside and found Terra standing there. "Terra!" The twins cried.

The older brunette turned around and smiled as Ven, Van, and Harmony gasped for breath. "We..." The twins started before Terra ruffled their hair.

"Its okay." The older brunette said before turning around and hitting his armor button. There was a flash, and there stood Terra in his armor. He pointed his keyblade up, creating a portal, then summoned his glider and left.

Ven and Van summoned their armors, and their gliders. Van's glider looked a lot like Ven's, only in red, black and silver.

"You with us?" They both asked, looking back at their best friend.

Harmony was right beside them, summoning her armor. Her armor was styled a lot like Aqua's except in dark Navy, black and silver. Her glider was styled to look a lot like a chariot without the horse, and was made of dark blue and black metals.

"You know I'm with you, no matter what." She said, pulling up alongside them.

All three of them plunged into the portal, deaf to Aqua's yelling….

* * *

**Wow, that's the second chapter I've managed to turn out in two days…. I'm on a roll!**

**I would really love to hear more from you guys. Good reviews are what power my muse! Hey that rhymed...**

**So dance, sing, hit that favorite button, review, drink with the men from Hetalia Axis Powers, and let me know what you think!**

**This has been Freerunner, see you next time!**


	5. Dwarf Woodlands

**Chapter Four: Dwarf Woodlands**

**A shout out to V.t.7, for fatefully reviewing each chapter. I really wish you guys would tell me what you think more often. Then maybe I would feel more inspired to write…**

**V.T.7:****_I'm afraid you won't find any hints about her on my Profile, and Veronica actually isn't my real name, or my pen name, _****_but_****_ it's close enough though that I use it often. I'm glad you're enjoying it though, and yes even though it's supposed to be serious, I really enjoyed writing that bit. XD I would love to hear your take on Phobius though._**

**In other news, I'm changing this world up a ****lot****. I never liked the way Ven was treated when he came, he was just trying to be friendly!**

**In other news, I'm looking for someone who can do some concept art, mainly profiles for various characters. I can provide descriptions and keyblade/weapon descriptions, other than that it would be completely up to the artist.**

**As always, I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters.**

**Veronica: She does however own her OC's AKA Me and Harmony**

**Harmony: She really owns us? **

**Veronica: Unfortunately yes…**

**Harmony; Bummer….**

* * *

The three flew through the Lanes Between, looking for a different world.

"Ven, Van!" Harmony yelled, pointing towards a little world that had a small house and flowers on it. "Let's look in that world. I've been there before!" The boys nodded in agreement, and all three of them flew down to land.

As soon as they touched down, their armors and gliders disappeared, letting the boys look around at the new world. Harmony took a few steps forward, looking down at the path below them. She motioned to Ven and Van to keep quite and look.

Both boys followed her gaze to see seven dwarfs enter a mine.

"Whoa!" Ven exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

_A dark field and a black tree with a ghostly house fade into view, a bubbling poison green apple sits between them until a flash of gold light turns the apple red, and brings color to the rest of the picture. _

_Written in a fancy script, are the words _

**Dwarf Woodlands**

* * *

They were about to make their way down, when a few Floods appeared.

"These must be Unversed!" Harmony said, pulling out _Dusk Walker_.

"What?" Ven asked, backing away slightly, _Wayward Wind _already in his hand to slash at a few Floods that wandered his way.

"Master was telling me about them awhile ago." Harmony said as she destroyed a Scrapper. "They're dark creatures that feed on negative emotions."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Van said as a large Bruiser appeared before him.

The Unversed didn't stand a chance. All three of them worked in unison, each focusing on protecting the other two's backs, Harmony mostly worked with her blade, and alternated with a few dusk powered spells. Ventus worked more with magic, drawing the enemies out and around with well placed areo spells, before slashing them apart. Vanitas was purely blade work, and only used a few magnet spells to drag the more timid Unversed to him so he could dispose of them.

After a few minutes the Unversed stopped attacking, and all three let out a breath of relief.

"Come on." Harmony said, motioning for them to follow. "I'll introduce you to my friends."

Ven smiled while Van smirked as they both followed Harmony into the mine.

* * *

"Now just stay back for a moment so I can warn them." Harmony said when they found the dwarfs. The boys nodded, watching her curiously.

"Heigh Ho!" She yelled, her voice ringing throughout the mine, catching the attention of all the dwarfs.

"Well look here fellas, Harmony's back!" Doc yelled out as he spotted her. The other dwarfs (besides Grumpy) crowded around, greeting her happily.

"I know guys," she said, giving Dopy a hug. "I'm happy to see you too. But I'm actually here for a reason, and I didn't come alone this time. Hey guys, its safe to come out now."

Ven and Van peaked around the corner, regarding the dwarfs for a moment before Ven bounded up.

"Hi, I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." The blonde said, a goofy smile on his face.

"And I'm Vanitas, this idiot's twin. Call me Van." The ravenett said, ruffling Ven hair as he smirked.

"Its nice to meet you both." Doc said, shaking their hands.

"Glad to see your getting along, but this isn't a pleasure call." Harmony said, her face turning serious. "We're looking for a friend of ours."

"His name is Terra," Ven said. "He's dressed kinda like us, about yay tall, with spiky brown hair."

Doc shook his head. "Sorry, but we haven't seen anyone like that before."

Ven slumped in disappointment. Suddenly Van spotted a few oddly moving shadows deeper in the mine, and as he quietly edged forward to get a better look, one lunged at him.

"Guys!" he yelled, summoning _Dark Metal _to slash through the Flood_. _"There are Unversed in the mine!"

Harmony shot to her feet, summoning _Dusk Walker_ as Ven did the same with _Wayward Wind_ next to her. Like a well oiled machine they fell into formation, Harmony (as the senior master) leading, with Ven to her left, and Van to her right. They started weeding out the Floods, splitting apart when they came to a three-way intersection.

After an hour of fighting, the mines were cleared out, and Harmony yelled the all clear. The dwarfs came out of hiding, and started thanking them.

"Guy's as great as it was to see you again, I'm afraid that it's time for us to move along." Harmony said. The Dwarfs and Ven groaned in disappointment.

"Do you guys know any other places we could search?" Van asked.

"You could always try the castle beyond the chorus, I mean the forest." Doc said.

"Thanks guys!" Harmony said, standing up to leave.

"Don't be a stranger Harmony!" Doc yelled happily as they left. "And you boys come back any time you hear!"

* * *

They made their way out of the tunnels and into the woods, destroying any Unversed that dared to show their faces.

After awhile, they came across a small clearing with a small house.

"This is where the Dwarfs live." Harmony explained, smiling.

A sharp scream ripped through the air, and all three teens looked at each other before nodding, and running in the scream's direction.

The forest around them was almost pitch black, causing Ven to shiver. It defiantly wasn't the neutral kinda darkness, like Van's, and made the young light wielder shiver. Harmony looked over at him in sympathy, and grabbed his hand. Van looked over at the two of them and smiled.

They searched the forest until they found a woman lying on the ground. She certainly was pretty, with black hair, pale skin, and a yellow dress. Harmony recognized her almost immediately. "Snow!' she said, kneeling beside the crying woman.

"Whats wrong?" Ven asked.

Snow sobbed. "Those horrible trees – they tried to grab me."

Harmony gave her a gentle smile, and hugged her. "It's alright Snow." She said, wiping away her tears. "We're here now, and we'll protect you."

"Yeah," Van said. "You were probably just seeing things." He said. "It happens even to the best of us when we're scared."

Snow smiled at them. "Oh thank you." She said. "I feel much better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But I do need a place to sleep tonight." She said with a small frown. "Do you know anywhere I might?"

Harmony smiled. "Come on Snow. I know the perfect place, and it's just a little ways ahead."

"C'mon." Ven said. "We'll take you there. By the way, my name's Ven, this is my twin, Van, and I guess you already know Harmony." Motioning to him self and his brother before looking over at Harmony.

"Thank you Ven, Van. My name's Snow White." She said smiling.

"Alright Snow, let go!" Harmony said, grabbing her hand and leading the way. They made their way in silence, retracing their steps back to the cottage.

Van stopped about halfway there, just freezing. "We aren't alone." He said, summoning _Dark Matter_. Harmony looked around, watching the shadows silently.

Like a switch was flicked, dozens of Unversed appeared around them. "Ven, Van, get Snow to safety," She said, stepping forward. Both boys looked at her for a moment, debating. "I can handle these idiots." She reassured, summoning _Dusk Walker_ and leaping forward. She slashed the weaker ones apart in seconds, leaving room for the larger, more powerful one to take her on.

"Will she be alright?" Snow asked, as the twins escorted her along the path.

"Harmony will be fine." Ven reassured her, keeping his path.

"She's easily the strongest one out of the three of us." Van grudgingly admitted. "If the Unversed have any brains at all, they'll run as soon as they see her."

An explosion rocked the ground as they entered the clearing. All seven dwarfs were already there, watching smoke rise over the trees in the distance with worried eyes.

* * *

It was huge, and looked a lot like a giant tree. It also looked extremely crazy. In her mind Harmony dubbed it a 'Mad Treant'. It swung at her, knocking her off her feet with a branch, and slinging fruit bombs. Harmony dodged the bombs, running up one of it's branches that got too close to the ground when it got closer.

"Dusk Slash!" Harmony yelled. Dusk Walker's blade coated itself in navy light before she brought it down on one of the Treant's limbs. With little resistance, it cut right through. The Treant paused, looking between Harmony and its severed limb several times, before it let out a pained roar.

With a smirk, Harmony leapt of the Treant's limb, taunting it as it's roots tried to grab her from the ground. "Triple Fragira!" She yelled, sending the ball of fire towards the Treant's head. the fire charred it, making it even madder as she continued to dodge. She landed on her feet after dodging a poison puddle. It got in a lucky shot, batting her away with a random limb and slamming her into another tree.

A little blood trickled down her face from a small cut above her left eye. With a tentative touch, and a pained wince, Harmony brought her hand away from it, looking at the blood that came away with neutral eyes. A soft navy light covered the wound or a moment as she cast a Curaga, as it closed and the blood faded, her face turned steely. In a blur of movement, she disappeared and reappeared on the Treant's head. Her blade flashed Navy, and started growing until it's blade was thirty feet long. "Dusk Slice!" She yelled. She brought it down, slicing the Treant clean in half.

She panted as it disappeared, the Unversed's body fading into Oblivion as she walked away.

"Harmony!" Ven yelled as she walked into the clearing. He and Van rushed her, tackling her in a double hug.

"We heard the explosions." Van explained, his face was a neutral mask, contradicting the worry in his eyes. "This idiot was worried you were hurt." He said, throwing a thumb at Ven.

"I'm fine guys." She said, rolling her eyes fondly at the both of them. "Where's Snow?" She asked.

"She's fine." Ven said. "The dwarfs promised they would protect her."

"We got a lead too." Van interjected, grabbing Harmony's attention.

"Terra?" She asked. Van nodded.

"Snow told us that he protected her from a group of Unversed." He explained as they started moving towards the edge of the forest. "Apparently he caused quite a mess here before moving on."

Ven broke away from them for a moment, catching their attention.

An old lady with a basket of apples was walking along when a red one dropped out. Ven watched for a moment as it rolled to a stop near his feet, before picking it up. "Excuse me Ma'am? You dropped this." She turned, and Ven held up the red apple. With a smile the woman took it from his hand.

"Oh why thank you my pet." She said. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know what I would've done without that." She turned away and chuckled almost evilly, sending a flare of suspicion through Harmony. The woman looked down at their keyblades. "Haven't I seen those swords before?"

"Terra has one. You know Terra?" Ven asked.

"Oh yes, yes…. The ruffian pointed one of those at me asking about some 'Xehanort' – my poor heart nearly stopped."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but that doesn't sound like our friend at all." Harmony stated firmly, and slightly angrly.

Ven gazed down at his Keyblade sadly. "Ma'am where did Terra go?" He asked, looking back up at her.

"I'm sure I have no idea." The old lady replied. "Must you all menace a poor granny so?"

"What? No I was just…." Ven began to apologize, but the old lady turned away. "Terra, what did you do?"

Harmony frowned at the old lady's back, her suspicion rising. With a soft smile she tugged Ven into a hug, while Van put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't let her words get to you Ven. Some people are just like that." She told him, pulling back to smile at him.

"So Terra's already moved on to the next world?" Ven asked them. Van nodded, tapping his armor button. Harmony and Ven followed suit, summoning their gliders in the process. The trio swiftly moved in to the Lanes Between with Harmony in the lead.

"Do you think….We'll find him in time?" Ven asked, Harmony looked back at him. Van was looking at her too, his unseen eyes asking for her opinion.

"I don't know," She started truthfully. Their heads dropped until she finished her sentence.

"But damn it to Darkness if we won't try…."

* * *

**Alright! So, that's the end of Chapter Four. Hope you liked it, cause it was HARD to write! Send me some feed back!**

**This has been Freerunner, see you next time!**


	6. Castle of Dreams

**Chapter 5: Castle of Dreams**

_**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I just haven't had the inspiration to work on it!**_

**V.T.7:** Your welcome. Glad that you're loving it! Phobius is definitely going to be more sadistic then Vanitas however, and I'm glad that I've held your interests.

**Dj:** I have no idea what you're talking about….

**Veronica: Freerunner4427 does NOT own Kingdom Hearts, nor will she ever claim otherwise. She DOES however, own Harmony, Phobius, and myself.**

**Phobius: Like I would ever belong to th****at bi****\- **_**(Duck tape appears over **__**his **__**mouth from**__** my **__**amazingly awesome**__** Author Powers)**_

**Harmony****: Hahaha! She got you good!**

**Phobius: **_**(Rolls eyes and yells muffled curses **__**while trying to peel off the tape**__**)**_

_**Now Phobius, that's enough outta you.**_

* * *

"Next world's coming up fast!" Vanitias yelled as they hurdled towards it.

Harmony studied the world for a moment. "I've never been there before!" she said with a smile. The world was dark, like it was already nighttime, and a gleaming crystal castle was visible from where they were. A coach shaped like a pumpkin was orbiting it like a small moon.

"What are we waiting for then?!" Ventus said excitedly as he and Vanitias dove towards it on their gliders, and disappeared.

Harmony face palmed. "I knew this would happen at some point…." She sighed, angling her glider down to land.

* * *

_A small pumpkin starts glowing silver, until it morphs into a white coach. It rolls to the end of a white road and the name of the world appears in fancy script as a glowing castle appears._

**Castle of Dreams**

* * *

A blonde woman in a plain brown dress sighs as she looks out a window towards a beautiful castle in the distance.

"Cinderelle!" A mouse yelled as he ran out of a hole in the wall. "Cinderella! C'mon! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"

He climbed up the arm of the bed as the woman turned to him. "Now Jaq. What's all this fuss about?" She asked softly.

"New people in the house!" He said excitedly. "People I never saw before!"

Cinderella clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, New friends! Where are they?"

"In a trap! Down the stairs!" Jaq said.

Cinderella gasped. "Oh my!" She quickly ran out of the room, heading down the stairs.

* * *

Harmony looked down at the trap and tried to hold back from giggling. She was sitting on the edge of a giant wooden dresser watching as Ven and Van started panicking. The three of them were about four inches tall, and the boys were currently trapped in a cage…

Ven crossed his arms in frustration. "What's going on?!"

Van rattled the cage bars. "Someone care to explain to me how we got so SMALL?!" He snarled. "I DON'T DO PUNY!"

Harmony broke down laughing. "It's because of this world's dynamics." She explained, calming down slightly as the boys looked at her. "Sometimes we have tasks that we need to do, and we can only do them if we're a certain size or if we look a certain way."

"I still don't like this!" Van growled angrily.

Harmony shook her head. "Get used to it Van," She said still holding back a giggle. "It happens in a lot of worlds were we need to blend in to preserve the world order."

Loud footsteps echoed around them, and Ven and Van stumbled as someone lifted up the cage. Harmony smiled as she watched the blond woman open it up.

"Don't be afraid." She said, until she got a better look at them. "Oh, how interesting…. I've never seen mice like you before." Harmony raised an eyebrow at that.

"Mice?" Ven asked. Harmony shook her head. _'It's best not to question it.'_ She mouthed.

"Jaq you better explain things to them." She said, setting down the cage. She put a hand to Harmony, an invitation for a lift down. Harmony nodded, and jumped on gratefully as the woman set her down near her friends.

A mouse with a red shirt and hat walked up to them. Harmony figured that he was Jaq. "Now, now, now!" He said, looked at all three of them. "Look, take it easy! Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderelle likes you too! She's nice, very nice." Van still looked slightly put out, but Ven was all smiles. "Come on now!" He said, leading the boys out of the cage. "My name is Jaq." The mouse introduced.

"I'm Ventus." Ven said, "Call me Ven." He slung an arm around his twin. "Grumpy over here is Vanitas, my brother."

"Call me Van." Vanitas huffed, still not used to being small.

"I'm Harmony." The redhead introduced. "You can call me Har though."

"Okay Ven, Van, Har." The mouse said, "Need something? Ask Jaq!"

Cinderella smiled down at them, before a shrill voice screamed. "Cinderella!"

"Oh well," She said, sighing. "Time to get to my chores. I'll see the three of you in a little while, Ven, Van, Har." She got up and walked off to respond to the call.

"Wow, I guess she's got her hands full." Ven assumed.

"Yup, work, work, work, Stepmother keeps Cinderelle busy all day!" the mouse complained.

"That doesn't seem very fair." Van said, frowning a little.

"She doesn't seem to mind though." Ven commented.

"No, not Cinderelle." Jaq said. "She works hard. She's got a dream, a BIG dream. That dream's gonna come true!" He said confidently.

"That sounds like somebody we know." Har said, a wishful look on her face, looking over at the boys. "Right guys?"

The boys nodded.

"Hey! Maybe you can help us find him!" Ven said, getting excited again.

"His name's Terra." Van continued. "You seen him? He's a little taller than us, with spiky brown hair and ridiculous tan pants." He smirked for a moment as Har fought back a giggle.

"No, I never saw Terra before." Jaq said to the disappointment of the Wielders.

"Oh well," Har said, clapping her crushes on the shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

"Come on!" Jaq said, perking up. "Follow me! You gotta see the house!"

"Lead the way Jaq!" Har said happily as he led her towards the mouse hole.

"H-Hey! Wait for us!" The brothers called out, scrambling after them.

* * *

"So these tunnels run all over the house?" Harmony asked as they leapt from platform to platform inside the wall.

"Yup!" Jaq answered, swinging over to the next spot on a nail. "Mice lived here before. They made the tunnels. We just use them."

"How many others live here?" Van asked, grabbing onto a beam, and flipping his way up.

"Step-mother, and Cinderelle's step-sisters." Jaq answered. "Some other mice too. We're all friends with Cinderelle."

Harmony froze for a moment as a familiar feeling washed over her. True to form Unversed appeared around them. "Keep climbing Jaq!" She yelled, summoning _Dusk Walker. _"We can handle these guys!"

Jaq flashed them a smile and a thumbs up, before taking off.

"Alright!" Van yelled, a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he darted forward, _Dark Matter_ already in hand.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Ven said as he rushed after his twin, _Wayward Wind _flashing into his hand as he jumped into the fray. Harmony shook her head in amusement, banishing her blade as she decided to let them take care of it as she observed from a higher perch.

Vanitas was in his element, laughing sadistically as he blitzed them with hit and fade tactics in the darkness. Ventus stuck to the light, drawing the biggest ones out for his twin before mowing down the small fry. They took out the last one together with a combo **Areo **and **Magnet**, and bumped fists in celebration.

"Excellent work guys." Harmony commented as they finished up. She looked over both of them with appraising eyes, and nodded as she noted their forms. "You're getting better with every fight."

"Thanks Har." Ven said, leaning on his blade for a moment and trying to look cool, before it disappeared, sending him sprawling.

"Oh Ven." Har said, laughing as she offered him a hand. Ven blushed for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as she pulled him to his feet. "Be more careful next time, alright?" She said, smiling at him. Ven didn't have to look to see Van smirking at him from behind her back.

They turned around again, and started climbing.

* * *

Eventually, the tunnel let out into a room. "Up here!" A voice called out. All three wielders looked up towards the window, and saw Jaq waving at them. "Come on!" He yelled.

"Wow." Harmony gasped, looking out at the view.

The view was amazing, a large white castle that stretched up to the sky, all lit up so that parts of it looked almost blue with shadows.

"What's that?" Ven asked curiously.

"That's the palace." Jaq explained. "The King's palace. There's gonna be a big ball tonight."

"Is Cinderella going?" Harmony asked.

"I don't know." Jaq said, shrugging as the door opened.

"Hello you four." Cinderella said, smiling at them. "Have you become friends already?"

All four of them looked at each other, before nodding. "Oh that's wonderful!" She said happily, pulling out an unfinished pink and white dress. She started humming as she picked up a needle and worked on it.

"You sure look happy Cinderella." Ven said, watching her work.

Cinderella turned to look at them with a smile. "Mm, I'm going to the Royal Ball tonight." She said, giving off a happy sigh. "I guess dreams really do come true."

"Cinderella!"

Cinderella sighed again. "I guess my dress will have to wait." She said.

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!" Harmony frowned as a second voice joined in.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming!" She yelled.

After the door closed, Jaq started to frown. "Poor Cinderelle. She's not going to the ball." He said.

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"Is it because of them?" Van asked, shooting the mouse a knowing look.

Jaq nodded sadly. "You'll see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." All four of them looked over at the dress with sad eyes. Suddenly, Jaq perked up. "Say, I got an idea! Will you help me?" He asked, turning to them. The three wielders looked at one another for a second, before smiling and nodding.

"With what?" Ven asked.

"Fixing Cinderelle's dress for the ball." Jaq said proudly.

"Jaq, that's a great idea!" Harmony said happily.

"But what do we need to get?" Ven asked, looking confused.

"Look around the house! There are lots of pretty things!" Jaq explained, getting more excited.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Ven said.

"I'll stay here and set things up." Harmony said. "Because I doubt any of you know how to sew…." She shot a knowing glance at the boys. The twins turned red from embarrassment as they remembered past disasters and Jaq grinned sheepishly.

Jaq showed Harmony where the thread and needles were.

"Ven, Van! Be careful of Lucifer!" Jaq called.

"Lucifer?" Ven asked, frowning.

"Lucifer is a cat! He's mean….sneaky...He'll jump at you, bite at you!" Jaq warned, his face going serious.

"Gotcha!" Van answered, before they took off towards the mouse hole.

Harmony turned around to look back at the thread. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." She said, cracking her knuckles with a grin.

* * *

"We need five things to finish Cinderelle's dress." Jaq explained as they climbed through the tunnels. "A white sash, white lace, a white button, pink fabric, and pink thread."

"Doesn't Har have pink thread?" Van asked.

"Nope!" Jaq said. "Cinderelle used hers up awhile ago."

The boys froze for a moment as a familiar feeling washed over them. "Unversed!" Van hissed, drawing _Dark Matter._

"Jaq get behind us!" Ven yelled. The mouse nodded, not eager to argue.

The two raced forwards, slashing and fighting their way through the tunnels as they protected Jaq.

Finally, they reached the end and ducked into a room. "Wow," Ven commented, looking around. "I can see almost everything we need in here!"

"I'll grab the fabric!" Van called spying the pink fabric. He raced over and grabbed it.

"I'll get the lace!" Ven said, hopping up onto the couch.

"I found the sash!" Jaq yelled out from on top of a couple books.

"Alright!" Jaq said as they pooled their stuff together. "Now we need the button, and the thread!"

"Let's head to the next room." Van suggested. "We might find the other stuff."

Jaq and Ven nodded, and the four of them headed back into the mouse hole.

Jaq led the way up another tunnel. "I remember seeing thread this way." He said. "On top of the wardrobe." He pointed down another passage leading in the opposite direction. "The button was that way."

"You and Jaq get the thread Ven." Van said as he started down the passage, I'll grab the button."

"You got it Van." Ven said, nodding.

"It still needs a pretty pearl." Jaq said after they met up again.

The twins nodded. "We'll go find one Jaq." Ven said. "Why don't you go and take this stuff up to Har?"

Jaq nodded and started to climb back up the tunnels as the brothers ducked into the mouse holes again.

"Now," Ven said, looking around. "If I were a pearl, where would I be?"

Van scanned over the room, and noticed one detail that his brother missed. "Ven get down!" He hissed, grabbing the blond before he could walk into the open and dragging him behind a table leg.

"What's gotten into you Van?" He asked, curiously, rubbing his arm.

"Look closer idiot!" Van said, pointing towards the obvious.

It was a big cat, with black fur and a tan face, paws, and belly….

….and it was sleeping right next to a small blue pearl.

"We have to be careful about this." Van said, studying the cat cautiously. "That's probably the Lucifer Jaq warned us about."

"Alright." Ven conceded.

Carefully, keeping their steps light and soundless, the two brothers crept up to the cat. With eyes narrowed in suspicion Van waved a hand in front of the cat's face, checking to see if it really was asleep. After a second, he nodded to Ven, who picked up the pearl and they started creeping away.

The second Van turned away, Lucifer's eyes shot open.

"Look out! Lucifer!" Jaq's voice startled both of them, and Van whirled around to see the cat about to take a swipe at them.

"Shit!" He yelled. He tackled Ven out of the way as Jaq nailed it on the head with a ball of yarn, distracting it.

"Hurry!" Jaq yelled at they raced for the mouse hole, he kept throwing yarn, trying to keep the cat occupied so they could get to safety. Lucifer was pretty peeved though, and slammed into the vanity, knocking Jaq onto the floor. The brother's looked back when they heard Jaq's yelp, and drew their keyblades. Without a second thought, they jumped into the fray, slashing Lucifer across the face.

"Take the pearl Jaq, we'll hold him off while you run!" Ven said. The mouse nodded and took off with the pearl securely under arm.

"Alright! Let's play cat and mouse!" Van challenged, his face lit up in excitement.

Lucifer growled at the twins and pounced. Ven and Van split apart, dodging to the sides as the evil cat tried to catch them.

"Yippy kay yay!" Van yelled, jumping onto the cat's back and holding on for dear life as Ven alternated between slashing and stabbed the cat's face, and running from it's wickedly sharp claws.

"WHY AM I THE BAIT?!" Ven yelled, panicking slightly as Van laughed like a madman.

"YOU'RE BRIGHTLY COLORED, SHINY, AND MAKE LOUD NOISES WHEN HE BATS AT YOU! YOU'RE THE PERFECT CAT TOY!" Van gleefully yelled back as he drove his keyblade into the cat's scruff. Ven just let out a string of highly colorful curses as he dodged another pounce

* * *

Harmony's head shot up for a moment as she was putting the last stitches into a seam. "I have an odd overwhelming urge to smack Van upside the head and wash Ven's mouth out with soap…." She shook her head, shrugged off the feeling, and went back to sewing.

* * *

Lucifer yowled in pain and ran towards the walls, smashing into them to try and throw Van off. It didn't work, and Lucifer was quickly knocked out by a highly annoyed Ven.

Van jumped off the unconscious cat's back and landed next to his twin, his face stretched into a wide, wild grin. Ven just looked at him, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance for a moment, before he smacked him hard upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Van demanded, glaring at his twin as he held his aching head.

"That was for using me as bait, calling me a cat toy, and because I _know_ Har would have done that if she was here." Ven deadpanned.

Van just smiled sheepishly at his twin for a moment, before Jaq ran up to them. "Oh, That's a big 'thank you'!" The excited little mouse said.

"No thanks needed." Ven said easily.

"You saved us before, so we saved you. That's what friends do right?" Van asked, smiling.

"Yep! Ven, Van, and Jaq are good friends." Jaq said, smiling.

"Now let's get this stuff up to Har. She should have most of the sewing done by now." Ven said as he picked up the pearl and took off running.

* * *

Some hours later, Cinderella walked back into her room, looking exhausted. "Oh well..." She whispered, looking out the window towards the palace. "What's a royal ball? After all, I supposed it would be frightfully dull and boring, and completely….completely wonderful." She said, sighing wishfully as she rested her elbows on the windowsill..

"Cinderella!" Ven yelled, getting her attention.

Cinderella looked over just as the wardrobe swung open to reveal a simple yet beautiful pink and white ballgown. "Is that my dress?" She asked in awe.

"Sure is." Har answered, a wide smile on her face.

"It's a present from us." Van added almost as an afterthought.

"Now you have a dress for the ball!" Ven said excitedly as Cinderella got down on her knees and offered them a hand. Ven and Van stepped onto one as Jaq and Har stepped onto the other.

"Why, it's….it's such a surprise!" Cindrella said as she brought them up to eye level.

"Hurry! Time to go, Cindrelle!" Jaq exclaimed.

"Oh thank you!" Cindrella said gratefully before she set them down again and grabbed the dress to go and change.

The four climbed up onto the windowsill to look out at the star covered sky. "I hope Cinderelle's dream comes true." Jaq said after a moment. "What are your dreams?" He asked, looking over at the Keyblade Wielders.

Ven and Van looked startled for a moment, before they started thinking about it. "I wonder..." Ven muttered. "It's funny, I'd never really thought about it, at least, until you asked me."

"Well I have." Van answered, smiling as he held out his hand and Ven mirrored him.

"**My dream is to become a Keyblade Master.**" They said together.

Jaq laughed a little. "I hope your dream comes true too." He said, before turning towards Har. "What about you?

Harmony smiled up at the sky, staring at one star in particular. "My dream is to see the worlds connected again." She said.

"That's a big dream." Van said cautiously.

"I know that." Harmony said almost wishfully. "I also know that it might be impossible, but I just need to keep on believing, right?"

The boys smiled and nodded before they turned to look up at the stars too. Harmony started humming a slow tune, and a started swaying gently to the tune. "We've had a lot of fun Jaq." She said softly. "But I'm afraid we need to keep moving if we want to find our friend Terra."

"I understand." Jaq said as they all stood up. He hugged Harmony tightly. "Come back sometime will ya?" He asked.

All three Keyblade Wielders nodded happily.


End file.
